


Love should be Heavenly

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated lying to Adam, showing him everything he wasn’t and hiding behind a human disguise to keep the boy near. He had never planned on it going this far, becoming this attached to the youngest Winchester brother. He hadn’t even thought it was possible for an Angel. Love. He was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's in Love

He hated lying to Adam, showing him everything he wasn’t and hiding behind a human disguise to keep the boy near. He had never planned on it going this far, becoming this attached to the youngest Winchester brother. He hadn’t even thought it was possible for an Angel. Love. He was in love.

It wasn’t until he had truly felt it, that he understood why humans referred to loving someone as being ‘IN’ love. Yes, just loving someone wasn’t enough. Because when he thought about Adam, he wasn’t just thinking about his love. He was living it, surrounded by it, drowning in it. It elated and pained him and he enjoyed it and wanted it to stop.

Every thought led back to Adam, every action he did was decided based on how his mind told him Adam would approve of. Helping along the Apocalypse like his superiors wanted him to? No. That would mean hurting people. Tell the angels that Castiel was breaking laws? No. Cas would end up imprisoned for simply doting on Dean. Convince the Winchesters to harbor a fugitive angel and protect her from the armies of Heaven? Of course! Annael was innocent in this and shouldn’t be forced to be a warrior. (Cas calls it free will.)

His life was consumed with the desire to do things that would please Adam, even if the human was none the wiser on the happenings in Samandriel’s angelic life. 

Samandriel was scared and not the ‘Castiel and Balthazar are going to do something illegal and I’m going to get physically maimed in some form’ type of scared he was used to. No, this fear was much worse and proved to be physically painful, even when nothing was touching him. It hurt his ‘heart’, made his stomach feel twisted in knots, causing him to feel dizzy as his grace flickered bright, then dimly, when Adam came and left.

But it was worth it, oh how it was worth it, when Adam would be waiting for him on the corner outside his University. Always with the big smile and a small kiss and he would ask how Samandriel’s day was and the angel would feel his insides warm because someone cared for him, for Samandriel and that was something that he had never experienced before. He was loved and oh so IN love, swallowed whole by love, consumed and obsessed with it. Not even the small voice in the back of his mind could take away the joy when he was being held and loved on.

_‘He doesn’t really know you.’_


	2. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I… have something to tell you." Samandriel shifted on the grass, short blonde hair tickling his face as he did so… It was strange, feeling things like this in his vessel.

"I… have something to tell you." Samandriel shifted on the grass, short blonde hair tickling his face as he did so… It was strange, feeling things like this in his vessel. He glanced over to his friend, eyes slightly lidded under the bright midday sky, "Something important." He straightened himself out. Hours were spent planning this and it wasn’t something he was going to just blurt out. He wanted to protect this friendship, this special closeness that he felt in his grace when his friend was near… This love.

But he couldn’t… keep lying. If Adam cared enough than maybe they could get through this, continue with this odd relationship and perhaps have a connection as strong as their brother’s. The disguised angel could see it happening…

“What is it, Alf?” The nickname of a nickname of his vessel, that Adam seemed keen on using… Not that Adam knew his real name, but it was just another reason Samandriel wanted Adam to know the real him. The human slowly pushed off his sandals and buried his toes in the grass.

Just do it, Samandriel! You are no coward! You’re a trained soldier, tell him that you’re not from Earth! … If he thinks you’re crazy, it shouldn’t be too hard to prove his wrong… "I’m… I’m an…" But what if he’s scared and runs away and never talks to you? What if he tells his brothers to keep you away? What if he feels betrayed by you?

“Angel, I know.”

Samandriel’s eyes went wide and he immediately found himself standing above Adam, “Y… You knew?” At this point, he had no idea how to feel. It was a combination of shock, worry and absolute terror…

“Yes.”

“For how long?!”

Adam stood and approached him, putting his soft hands on either side of Samandriel’s face, “Since before you came here.” The angel was frozen still, “You’re an angel soldier named Samandriel, who was sent to protect a prophet, ready to snatch him up for Heaven… But something went horribly wrong and you were taken by Crowley and saved by Cas and my brothers, who brought you here to stalk me.” Adam leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, “You didn’t want to go back to Heaven. And you don’t have to.”

Samandriel was blown away. He knew so much… He knew everything. His friend knew everything!

He felt his whole body shiver, his eyes facing off to the side as he received a soft pair of lips to his cheek. “You’re going to be okay. I’ll keep you away from my stupid brothers and the angels are never going to get you back.” 

“But…”

“I promise.”


End file.
